A major cause of human suffering is automobile accidents. Approximately 49,000 people die in traffic accidents each year in the United States, and another three million are injured. The costs of death and injury accidents are staggering. According to the United States National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, crash damage and medical bills total $137 billion a year.
Automobile designers offer many safety features, including passenger restraints, improved braking systems, and body designs, intended to better protect automobile crash victims. But very little has been done in the area of automatic vehicle control systems based on modern electronics, computer systems, and advanced real-time software. This is true despite rapidly increasing capabilities in these technologies and pervasive application in many other areas including, for example the business, entertainment, and medical fields. Vehicle guidance and control technology has, of course, been applied with great success in military defense systems, avionics systems and space exploration systems. But, this technology is costly and has not been commercialized.
The opportunity exists today to develop cost effective, commercial automated vehicle control systems. New advances in low-cost hardware and software technology make implementation feasible. High-speed, parallel computer architectures, specialized image-processing equipment, and advanced special computers such as math co-processors are available. Advanced expert system implementations based on concepts such as fuzzy logic and neural networks, and new, improved scanning systems for sensing environments around moving vehicles make it very timely, indeed, to pursue new approaches.
Work on these problems has begun. Intelligent vehicle/highway systems are being investigated with traffic control systems intended to minimize congestion. Vehicle location systems such as GPS (Global Positioning System) and route guidance systems are also being pursued. Certain systems for automated vehicle control have been proposed, including systems that scan the roadway directly ahead of a vehicle using radar/lidar or television and attempt to warn a driver of impending danger. Fuzzy logic expert systems for controlling vehicle speed (braking and throttle) based on scanning the roadway ahead of a vehicle have been described. Road tracking with electronic vehicle guidance is being pursued. Fuzzy logic has been applied to braking systems in subway and train systems.
While these developments are important, they fail to protect vehicles from many types of collisions or minimize the damage therefrom. More particularly, such systems fail to exercise simultaneous, coordinated control over vehicle steering and speed, fail to take full advantage of identification of different obstacle or hazard types using standard stored models of production vehicles and other commonly encountered roadway objects, fail to deal effectively with objects and hazards located simultaneously on different sides of the vehicle, and fail to capitalize fully on modern expert system decision and control technology, such as represented by fuzzy logic and neural network methods, to deal with more complex hazardous situations.